Diskussion:K't'inga-Klasse
Khitomer-Konferenz Im Text steht, dass die ''Enterprise'' die ''Kronos One'' mit Kanzler Gorkon nach Khitomer begleiten soll. Ist es aber nicht vielmehr so, dass sie eigentlich zur Erde fliegen wollten. Jedoch bestand Kanzlerin Azetbur darauf, nach dem Zwischfall den Verhandlunsplatz an einen neutralen Ort zu legen: Khitomer. Oder täuscht mich da meine Erinnerungsvermögen (vom Mittwoch)? --Ch. P. 05:59, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Du irrst dich definitiv nicht... ein häufig begangener Fehler (leider) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:45, 1. Okt 2005 (UTC) exzellenter Artikel im MA/en wies man mich darauf hin das unser artikel deutlich kützer ist als ihrer(nach eigenen angaben 95% komplett). trotzdem ist unserer als "exzellenter Artikel" ausgezeichnet --Shisma 13:16, 10. Feb 2006 (UTC) Ich pledierte diesem Artikel den Titel "exzellent" abzuerkennen, da er im Vergleich zu anderen perfekten Artikeln doch sehr mau und lahm ist.--Toranaga-san :Könntest du das etwas näher erläutern? --Kebron 15:28, 12. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Natürlich. Dieser Artikel zeigt "lediglich" oder besser im Vergleich zu z.B. dem Sternenbasis-Artikel oder dem Sovereign-Klasse-Beitrag sehr bescheidenen Daten über technische Merkmale und Verdienste dieser Klasse. Ich denke, es ist diesen anderen, wirklich großen und reichhaltigen Artikeln gegenüber nicht fair, dass dieser hier als exzellent gilt. Andere exzellente Artikel bieten neben den hier genannten Bereichen wie technische Daten usw. auch weitergehende und tiefergehende Informationen wie z.b. Varianten der Klasse, Entstehungsgeschichte im Detail, alles Informationen, die einen exzellenten Artikel ausmachen, die dieser aber nur in sehr geringem Umfang bietet. Vergleicht diesen Artikel mit anderen "Exzellenten" unten den hier genannten Punkten und es wird offensichtlich. Bitte Meinungen dazu abgeben.--Toranaga-san 16:34, 12. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::ich finde eigendlich nicht das die artikel sonderlich viel text brauchen. es würde eigendlich reichen wenn sie all jene informationen enthalten würden die auch tatsächlich belegt sind. dieser artikel ist, wie soviele, einfach nur sehr voll. beim englischen artikel habe ich den eindruck das der mensch der ihn verfasst hat extra alle epsioden angesehen hat wo das ding vorkahm. --Shisma 16:00, 12. Feb 2006 (UTC) :::Du vergleichst hier Äpfel und Birnen. Über die Galaxy-Klasse ist deutlich mehr bekannt als über diese Klasse hier. Dementsprechend reduzieren sich auch die Anforderungen, damit ein Artikel wie dieser hier exzellent werden kann. Es ist ja auch logisch, daß ein Artikel über Benjamin Sisko deutlich länger ist als einer über Joseph Sisko. Trotzdem können beide exzellent sein, wenn sie nahezu alle vorhandenen Informationen enthalten und "gut aussehen". --Memory 19:54, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) Aber ist es denn nicht genau der letzte von dir angesprochene Punkt, der einen exzellenten Artikel nunmal von einem gewöhnlichen Beitrag unterscheiden soll? Ich plediere weiterhin für Aberkennung des Prädikats "Exzellent" bis mehr Infos im Artikel zu lesen sind, die bewiesen und belegt sind. Bitte Meinungen abgeben. Danke --Toranaga-san 21:34, 14. Feb 2006 (UTC) @Shisma: Wo wurde das gesagt? Es ist hier zu berücksichtigen, daß dieser Artikel zum exzellenten ernannt wurde, als der englische noch so aussah, also deutlich schwächer war. Man müßte dann eine allgemeine Diskussion anfangen, ob Artikel, die partiell weniger umfangreich sind als der englische wieder "entfeatured" werden sollten, aber das gehört eher nach hier. Bei James T. Kirk erscheint mir das mittlerweile im Vergleich zur englischen Version tatsächlich sinnvoll. Hier ist das schwieriger, denn bis auf ein paar Bilder und einige "Vertextungen" dieser sehe ich weniger Unterschiede. Dazu muß gesagt werden: wir sind kein MA/en mirror, müssen also nicht zwingend alles genauso machen. Einige weitere Hintergrundinformationen zu übersetzen ist natürlich jedem vorbehalten, deshalb muß der Artikel nicht zwingend abgewählt werden. --Memory 19:19, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) :wo wurde was gesagt? das mit den 85%? das war hier en:Memory Alpha:IRC--Shisma 19:29, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Naja, kürzer heißt nicht schlechter. Ich sehe die extensive Verschriftlichung von Screenshots eher kritisch, wenn man ein Bild hat, kann man dieses ruhig für sich sprechen lassen. Man muß nicht auch jedes Detail wörtlich beschreiben. In der englischen Version finden sich auch "Laber-Sätze" wie "die Torpedorampe leuchtet hellrot, wenn sie aktiviert wird" oder "das Schiff ist hinten dicker als vorne" (sieht man das nicht?), sowas muß nicht sein, es sei denn, man will Text schinden.--Memory 19:54, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Da bin ich genau deiner meinung. es macht keinen spaß sowas zu lesen--Shisma 20:06, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) Torpedorampe Es wird behauptet, dass die zusätzliche Disruptorkanone unter der Torpedorampe läge. Aber es scheint eher so, als hätte man eben diese zu der Disrupterkanone modifiziert. Der Strahl scheint ja direkt aus der Rampe zu kommen, wie man auf dem Bild und auch in "Der Weg des Kriegers" sieht. :Sieht tatsächlich so aus, und auch die MA/en behauptet nicht eine Hinzufügung, sondern einen Ersatz. (Allerdings scheint es seltsam, die primäre Torpedorampe durch einen Disruptor zu ersetzen.) --Bravomike 16:37, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC) Es wäre genauso gut möglich, dass es sich hierbei um eine Abweichung von der normalen Version handelt. ::Beides ist möglich: Es wird lediglich in beide Richtungen spekuliert, da man in und offensichtlich Torpedorampen, in Strahlenwaffen verwendet, wie man als Disruptoren identifizieren will. ::An den oder die anonymen Nutzer: Bitte signier(t) deine/eure Beiträge mit ~~~~. 04:40, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Vergleich mit der Excelsiorklasse Im Artikel steht, dass eine K´t´inga ungefähr so schlagkräftig ist wie eine Excelsior. Als Beleg wird dafür "Tuvoks Flashback" genannt. Dies halte ich für eher fraglich, denn: Die Excelsior wurde im späteren Verlauf der Folge (nachdem man die erste K´t´inga unschädlich gemacht hatte), von drei Schiffen diesen Types angegriffen. Captain Sulu konnte auch nicht einfach so zurückschießen, schließlich ging es darum Kirk und McCoy zu retten, nicht aber einen neuen Krieg vom Zaun zu brechen. Hätte die Excelsior gefeuert, wäre aber genau dies passiert. Aus diesem Grund wurde ja auch der "Trick" mit dem Sirilliumgas angewandt, da ein direkter Kampf verheerende diplomatische Folgen gehabt hätte. 78.53.98.242 20:10, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hätte, könnte, wäre - das führt leider zu nichts. Dennoch sollte man den Absatz entfernen, da Schiffstypen um- und aufgerüstet werden können, was man ja gerade an verschiedenen Enterprises sieht... :Und bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit der Signierfunktion. Wenn du in einer Diskussion eindeutig identifiziert werden willst, empfiehlt es sich, dass du dich registrierst und einloggst. 04:45, 4. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Richtig, hätte, könnte, wäre. Genau das ist es auch, was ich (wenn auch indirekt) damit aufzeigen wollte. Die Excelsior hatte gegen keines der vier Schiffe direkt gekämpft, so dass die Aussage per se schon totale Grütze ist. :D 78.53.98.242 20:10, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Name Hin und her und so weiter und so fort – der Name ist nicht kanonisch. Außerdem ist es nach und fast schon lächerlich, diese Klasse nach den Maßstäben visueller Identifikation zu beurteilen. Für mich ergeben sich drei Möglichkeiten: #Wir dehnen den oben zitierten Beschluss auf diese Klasse aus. #Wir klären, wie diese Schiffe (die, die ganz „offizielle“ „''K't'ingas''“ sein sollen) in den entsprechenden Episoden klassifiziert worden und verschieben dem entsprechend nach „Klingonischer Schlachtkreuzer“ oder „Klingonischer Angriffskreuzer“ oder wie es halt genannt wurde (ähnlich der Lösung für Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey). #Wir nehmen beim Wort und stellen fest, dass es schlicht keinen Unterschied zwischen der „''K't'inga''-“ und der D7-Klasse gibt und packen beide in einen Artikel. Ich persönlich bin fast für Lösung drei, wenn da nicht der bewusste Beschluss wäre.--Bravomike 16:42, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Im Gegensatz zu den Sternenflottenraumschiffklassen gibt es hier ja noch interne Zuordnungsprobleme, ähnlich wie bei den ganzen BoP-Varianten. Ich würde daher den Beschluss nicht auf diese Klasse ausdehnungen und diese Klasse mit D7 mergen und in den HGI auf die D7/K'tinga-Problematik eingehen. Ich meine abgesehen von den oberflächlichen Verzierrungen sind die Bauformen dieser beiden Raumschifftypen absolut identisch. Ansonsten müsste man auch zu jeder Miranda-Variante, wo es größere optische Unterschiede gibt, einen eigenen Artikel machen. --Mark McWire 17:17, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Drei ist das Beste hier.--Tobi72 17:33, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also legen wir die beiden Artikel zusammen, ich denke, dass ist nicht nur wegen des unbelegten Namens sondern auch wegen den allgemeinen Unsicherheiten am Besten. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht genau, wie man das im Einzelnen umsetzen soll. Dieser Artikel hier ist immerhin ein Exzellenter Artikel während D7-Klasse fast schon ein Stub ist…--Bravomike 18:10, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich glaub bei Enterprise bzw im ersten Kinofilm wurden doch die Schiffe als klingonische Schlachtkreuzer bezeichnet wie währe die alternative? --Klossi 18:24, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nur für diesen Artikel oder als Gesamtartikel nach dem Muster bei BoP?--Bravomike 19:51, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich würde das "Exzellenter Artikel" entfernen, da es den Artikel dann nicht mehr gibt. Dann wäre es gut, den Artikel zu überarbeiten, um zum Schluss einen neuen exzellenten Artikel zu haben. Und Schlachtkreuter ist ein Überbegriff, doch nicht geeignet als Artikelname.--Tobi72 20:00, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Bin ich auch dafür wir löschen die Bezeichnung Exzellenter Artikel und verschieben den Inhalt in die D7 Klasse. Dort machen wir es dann wie bei der Constitution-Klasse, einen Abschnitt über die original Fassung des D7 Schiffs wie er in der TOS und TAS gezeigt wird und dann der weitere Abschnitt für die überarbeitete Variante aus den Kinofilmen, TNG und DS9. --Klossi 20:28, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das wird wohl das Beste sein.--Bravomike 07:00, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal den Inhalt von hier nach D7-Klasse übertragen und dabei ein paar kleine Ergänzungen gemacht, aber die „alte D7“ ist trotzdem noch ein wenig unterrepräsentiert.--Bravomike 07:52, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Name Neuer Versuch Ich weiß ich mach mich gerade unbeliebt weil ich nochmals das alte Thema anspreche, aber ich glaube wir müssen K't'inga-Klasse und die D7-Klasse doch trennen. Zum einen die D7-Klasse sieht doch leicht verändert gegenüber der K't'inga-Klasse aus, dies sieht man ja vorallem besonders gut in Star Trek: The Original Series – Remastered. OK in der Folge wird ein Modell der K't'inga-Klasse verwendet und als D7-Klasse bezeichent. Aus diesem Grund wurde ja dann der Inhalt von der K't'inga-Klasse in die D7-Klasse verschoben. Nun gibt es aber in dieser Folge ein weiteres Problem in dieser Folge erwähnt Tom Paris, dass die D7-Klasse bereits vor Jahrzehnten aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurden, also mit anderen Worten seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr aktiv eingesetzt werden. So anderseits sieht man ja zb in dieser Schiffstyp (früher K't'inga-Klasse jetzt D7-Klasse) eingesetzt wird, desweiteren greifen in der Folge mehre dieser Schiffe Deep Space 9 angreifen, bzw weitere Schiffe dieser Klasse werden im Dominion-Krieg eingestzt und das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich für eine Schiffsklasse welche seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr aktiv genutzt wird. Die D7-Klasse und die K't'inga-Klasse sehen sich zwar ähnlich, teilweise wurden auch gleiche Modelle verwendet, aber es handelt sich um unterschiedliche Schiffs-Klassen. Bei der Soyuz-Klasse ist es doch auch das gleiche, diese Klasse ist seit Jahrzehnten nicht aktiv und es wurde ein leicht modifiziertes Modell der Miranda-Klasse verwendet um diese Schiffsklasse darzustellen, trotzdem handelt es sich um unterschiedliche Schiffsklassen. So sollten wir es auch bei der D7-klasse und bei der K't'inga-Klasse halten, da es sich sogar auf den Canon basiert. --Klossi 10:33, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe immer noch zwei große Probleme, die dagegen sprechen: :# Wir haben nur einen kanonischen Namen. Wie sollte die „''K't'inga''-Klasse“ genannt werden? :# Faktisch wurden bei der Produktion teilweise die selben Modelle verwendet bzw. mal so und mal so bezeichnet. Wie sollen wir also die Schiffe auseinander halten? :Ich halte die aktuelle Lösung eigentlich für die bessere.--Bravomike 11:51, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::ich schließe mich Bravo an-- 12:49, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich auch, da es für die K't'inga-Klasse als Name keinen Beleg gibt, die Bezeichnung D7-Klasse durch Voyager aber canonisch belegt ist.--Tobi72 13:58, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC)